


Toxicant

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 04:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Apex LegendsCharacter: CausticRelationship: Caustic/readerRequest: Can you please write a short oneshot for Caustic from Apex Legends (if you write for them, of course).





	Toxicant

“Team mates down. Its just us.” You tell him as you bolt into the building. Caustic gave a single nod as he began to set traps around the perimeter.   
It was late, and the match was taking longer than normal. the storm had closed in but this building was just on the inside. about the only fair thing was that the storm wouldn’t close in again till morning.   
You quickly scouted out the building. A small house, three floors, one door on the ground and one on the third floor. Caustic set up his traps at both entrances without a word as you looked out through the window. Once he was done, he came to the second floor, where you were.  
“Sleep, I’ll take the first watch.” Caustics rough voice broke the silence as you looked over to him. He had taken a seat on some crates, able to see the ground floors door but also able to see the stairs leading up to the top of the house.   
“Are you sure? I don’t mind-“ You started to offer to stay up but he cut you off.   
“Sleep.” He growled, making you jump and nod.   
it wasn’t the comfy but it was better than sleeping outside. At least it was relatively safe with Caustic watching out. Selecting a corner just under the stairs meant you had that little bit more time if there was a fight to wake up properly.  
lying down with your weapon in hand and you head on your backpack, you couldn’t help but look at Caustic. His eyes were trained out the window, his breathing steady as he sat unmoving.   
“How many squads left?” You asked, knowing he would be keep count.   
“8.” He answered, not looking away from the window.   
you nodded, not that he could see, before turning over and facing into the wall.   
only then did Caustic turn his attention to you. you didn’t belong here and it infuriated him. ‘Too sweet, too soft.’ He thought to himself as he turned his attention to the window again. And whats worse was his new found want to protect you.   
Caustic grunted to himself, trying to keep his attention on the surroundings. Never had he been this distracted. Never had he been so worried about a team mate. He cared little for them most of the time. He could carry a team to victory or solo it if necessary. But you?   
He found himself looking over his shoulders, only to see you jogging behind him and smiling when you noticed his gaze. When you had mentioned you were going to scout out Airbase, he insisted that he would come. And when he heard the all too familiar sound of gunshot close by, he felt sick to his stomach.   
Of course, you proved yourself several time over that you were a strong fighter, and that he would be blind to doubt that. however, there was something too kind in your smile to belong in this bloodbath.   
And something else that Caustic seemed to crave. He no longer thought of winning, but getting you out alive. The glory was forgotten, and in its place stood worry.   
Caustic shook his head, holding in a grunt as he looked back out the window. The night would be long, and he had little desire to wake you till just before dawn. You needed sleep and your strength. He would almost hear you chastising him for not getting any sleep. You would act more like a concerned friend rather than a team mate.   
And perhaps, when all this was over, he could allow himself to indulge in his own fantasies.   
The moon rose higher and higher in the sky, and Caustic found no reason for alarm until he heard movement to his side. And a soft yawn as you stirred from your sleep.   
he watched you out of the corner of his eye as you pulled yourself out from your little hide-away. Rubbing your eyes, you let out a quiet hum as you stretched.  
Of course, when you looked over at Caustic, he pretended not to have been watching you. getting to your feet, you walk up behind him, keeping to the dark as much as possible so if someone glanced at the house, they wouldn’t see you in the moon light. Going to his side, you crouch beside him. This time, Caustic felt like he couldn’t breathe properly. like his mask had got a hole and was filling with his own formula. The way the moon light hit your soft skin, how your eyes danced with concern and a dash of admiration made his chest swell in a way he had never experienced before.   
“you should rest?” you mumble in a quiet voice. a voice which had more impact on Caustic than he let on. Again, you didn’t match the current situation. You didn’t sound like someone who was in the centre of a war ground. You sounded like a concerned lover who was standing behind at the door way to their partners office.   
“I am fine.” He grunted, trying not to let his current emotions cloud his better judgement. A small voice whispered that he had already done that when he decided to let you sleep and not wake you so he could rest.   
A soft sigh left your lips as you realised there was no point trying to argue with him. He was a stubborn man. You turned your gaze to the window, your eyes searching the surrounding areas for any sign of movement.   
“You know, I always think nights are the worst.” You smiled a little as Caustic turned his attention to you, allowing himself to look at you properly.   
“Why?” His voice came out as more a demand to know rather than a simple question. But you didn’t seem to care.   
“I know there aren’t as many fights at night, and that the darkness offers cover. But its just too… quiet. like the calm before the storm.” You said, your eyes trailing back to him. You expected him to be looked out the window, but instead you found his eyes firmly fixed on your face. And yet, you didn’t know his own features.   
“What do you look like without your mask?” You ask, a question that actually asked him to remove the large item that covered most of his face apart from his eyes. Eyes that seemed to smirk at your question.   
“Not something I care to answer right now. Once the fight is won, I’ll remove my mask.” He gives a single nod before looking back to the window.   
“Can the fight be won? With just the two of us?” You couldn’t help but let your own dread escape your lips as you found a new sense of companionship with Caustic.   
“I will make sure you return home, [y/n]. that i promise.” The words left Caustics lips before he could stop them. He knew the odds could well be against you both. He knew that wrong move would mean death. But he found himself unable to do anything than offer you a promise. But it seemed to work as you smiled, a smile that made his look back to you.   
“I know you cannot promise such things. but thank you.” You chuckle, standing up.   
“For what?” Caustic asks, genuinely confused. If you were able to see through his lie, why thank him. You disappeared behind him but before he could turn and search for you, a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders as you nuzzled into the right side of his neck. He let out a very low grunt which was barely audible. The feeling of your warm body pressed against his own, your breath fanning his neck and the sweet smell of your hair seemed to wash over his body like a drug.   
“For giving me hope.” You whispered to him before pressing a kiss to an area of his forehead that wasn’t covered with the mask.   
And, within a heartbeat, you were gone. Caustics head snapped towards the sound of your feet on the floorboards as you headed to the stairs. But instead of climbing under them, you began to climb them, most likely to take a sniper position in the top window.   
Something drove Caustic to rise to his feet and follow you, ripping off his mask as though it burned his face. Your name fell from his lip, barely above a whisper but enough to draw your attention. You were about half way up the stairs and quickly twisted around, afraid he had spotted something. But instead you saw he was standing there, staring up at you without his mask.   
There was something so strange in the way that he looked at you. like he desperately needed something but there was something stopping him from asking. Begging for something.   
Caustic always had the most intense eyes you had ever seen. And now, without the plastic of his mask between them, you were unable to deny the effect they had on you.  
Slowly, you descended back down the stairs. Caustic gripped the handrail with such force you were sure that his knuckles were turning white under his gloves, but he didn’t move. It looked like it was taking all his self-restraint not to.   
Once you reached the step that allowed you to be eye level with the man, you gently reached out your fingers and allowed them to dance over his skin, which was actually rather soft. Perhaps the mask helped with that.   
You saw him visible stiffen at your touch, his jaw tensing as he gritted his teeth together. You gently cupped his cheek, the palm of your hand resting atop his clenched jaw.   
“I will see you home.” Caustic spoke with such passion and commitment, like he truly could promise such a thing to you.   
And his eyes. They bore into your own, never faltering or showing any sign that he didn’t believe his own words.   
A soft blush dawned your cheeks as you allowed yourself to give in to temptation.   
Leaning forward, you press you lips to his own. But Caustic was not a soft and simple man. He was complex and forceful, so the second your lips connected, he kissed you back with such passion and force, you nearly tripped backwards up the stairs. Until two arms wrapped around your waist, holding you in place as he climbed up one stair and making himself taller than you once again. You tilted your head up, moaning softly into the kiss as he pulled you against his chest and it was uncomfortable with the canisters and items he wore. But you were so lost in your own bliss you didn’t care.   
It was like poison, or some kind of toxicant that ripped through your body, tantalizing every nerve and muscle as you struggled to regain some sense.   
But, just like with a toxicant, you needed to breath, and pulled back with a soft gasp for air.   
“Only if you’ll come home with me.” You breathe, looking up at him as you fought tooth and nail not to jump back on him then.   
A smirk tugged on his lips as he held back a chuckle.   
But, before he could response, the sound of gunfire filled the surrounding air. Not from within the house, nor right outside, but close enough to cause alarm and for you both to silently scald yourself for allowing the guard to be dropped.   
as you both moved to the window, Caustic swept up his mask and pulled it back on, preparing for a fight.   
You could see the small flashes of fire coming from within the mountains, somewhere in the trails that connected.   
you looked to Caustic, a silent question of what to do. Stay put in the house? Try snipe from the upper floor or roof? Rush into the fight hoping they will be too preoccupied with each other and their own wounds to notice you?   
“Our strength lies here. At least till morning.” He told you, lowering himself to sit on the box again, this time, his eyes firmly on the entrance to the mountain.   
You nodded, kneeling down beside him as you both waited patiently.   
“7 squads remaining.”


End file.
